Comogen Love
by charlotte224466
Summary: Imogen and Connor (from Waterloo Road) start of in a quick friendship but it leads to lots more. Hi Guys I hope you like my "Comogen " fanfiction leave a comment please if you like it xx


**Our World- Comogen fanfiction**

**Chapter 1 - New beginnings**

It was the 7th of September and the first day of Waterloo Road being open in Glasgow. Since the school had moved lots more students and staff had joined. Three of these people where Connor Mulgrew and his mother Christine and Imogen Stewart.

Connor was a shy person and didn't really have many friends having just moved from Edinburgh to Glasgow because of his alcoholic mother Christine. She had been drinking since Connor was 5 because she got very depressed and lost her job. Anyway Christine had promised to change and stay sober so they had moved to Glasgow as a new start. Imogen was also a shy person. She had just moved from Havelock school because of the poor education and she thought moving schools would help her gain more confidants and make more friends. Despite her mother not being an alcoholic, she was always out and Imogen hardly saw her. Two things Imogen and Connor had in common was that they both were in the same year group and both had problems at home.

At about 8:45, when all the students had walked through the new Waterloo Road gates for the first time, the bell went for the start of the school day. All the students were directed into the main hall where they had a welcome assembly. 'Hello and welcome to Waterloo Road!' Mr Byrne, the head teacher said. 'Now, please listen to Miss Boston, Mr Chalk, Miss Spark, Miss Mcfall and the other teachers to find out what form you are in.' he finished. After about 10 minutes every one was put into forms and taken to their form classes. 'Ok class, I'm Mr Chalk!' a loud voice spoke. 'Now can you all find your seats, I have put labels down where you are sitting. You can then have five minutes free time until the bell rings for period one.' He smiled. The class soon took their seats and started chatting among themselves. Imogen took her seat and then got her sketch book out and started to draw. A few minutes later she heard another person sit down next to her. 'Nice drawings.' Imogen heard a voice say. She looked up,

'Thanks' she replied.

'I'm Connor' he introduced himself.

'I'm Imogen.' She spoke nervously. Just after the words came out of her mouth, the bell went.

'What's your first lesson?' Connor asked.

'Urmm… English room 145.' Imogen said.

'Me to. Mind if I walk with you?' Connor wondered.

'Sure.' Imogen answered as they began to walk to English.

Despite them agreeing to walk to English together, they didn't really talk. When they arrived, they were allowed to sit where they wanted so they both sat at the small desk at the back. 'Good morning class I'm Mrs Mulgrew' the teacher at the front of the class said. Conner sunk down. He couldn't believe his mum was teaching him! Imogen realised something was wrong straight away.

Chapter 2

'You Ok?' Imogen asked. Connor shook his head looking forward. He told Imogen the teacher was his mum and that she wasn't the best of teachers. 'She's always going on at me about making friends.' He spoke 'I bet if she comes up here she'll complain that I'm sitting next to you. She'll think we're getting "close"' he grinned. Imogen smiled, she was actually starting to like Connor. He seemed a bit different to everyone else but in a good way. He had a smile that was cute but it all change when Christine came over. 'Ok class, once I've given you a book and start reading it. Remember to take notes because we will be talking about it next lesson.' She spoke quickly. Once she reached Connor and Imogen, she stopped. 'When I said make friends Connor, I didn't mean rush into a relationship.' She laughed. 'MUM!' Connor said sudden 'She's just a girl who's in my form and we have just been talking that's all!' he finished. He literally wanted the ground to swallow him up!

The time passed in that lesson and the next and soon the bell went for break. Connor and Imogen walked round the school grounds a bit just to see the different things. 'Hey. Sorry about my mum before she's always like that.' Connor apologised. Imogen agreed. 'My mums like that to the worst thing is that she practically invites them round. She'll do anything for 'male' company since my dad left us.' She explained. 'Hey!' a voice yelled from behind. 'You two are them new kids from English!' a Jordi voice spoke.

'Do I know you?' Imogen and Connor asked.

'I'm Scout and this…. Come over here man…. And this is Phoenix!' Scout said as she introduced herself and Phoenix. 'Ya look a bit lost we thought you could do a bit of help.' Scout continued.

'Thanks. Yerh I don't really know where we're going, do you Imogen?'

'No clue I am new to you know' she teased.

'So you both know each other then?' Phoenix asked.

'No, we just met this morning.' Connor replied. Soon after the bell went and all four of them went to maths.

Over that day they got to know each other well and after a week's, they became really good friends.

**Chapter 3**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Imogen's eyes shot open. 'Good morning birthday girl.' Imogen's mum, Sally, sang opening the curtains. Imogen got up and dressed and walked down stairs. 'Wow, you've got a lot of cards this year.' Sally said surprised.

'Well, I am 17 now.' Imogen laughed. While Sally was making Imogen's breakfast, Imogen's phone rang. 'Hello?' Imogen answered. 'Heya birthday girl!' Connor laughed.

'Sing it then.' Imogen grinned.

'You've got to be kidding me right? Oh, I'll call for you later at about 8:10 ok?' Connor asked.

'Ok great thanks I got to go see you soon!' she whispered.

After Imogen had eaten her breakfast her mum gave her a medium sized box with purple ribbon covering it. She slowly lifted the lid off and stared in it. There was a pair of 8 inch bright red heels and a tiny matching dress. 'You have got to be kidding me right?' Imogen Gasped. 'Well if you don't like it I guess I could always squeeze myself into it.' Sally suggested with excitement.

'Ok you can do that and I'll go and get ready.' Imogen acknowledged. Just then the doorbell rang and Imogen opened the door. 'Hi Connor!' Imogen smiled.

'Hi birthday girl!' he replied.

'Bye Mum!' Imogen shouted grabbing her bag and keys.

'Bye, have a good birthday!' she replied.

As they both walked down the street, and past the school house Scout came racing up behind them dragging Phoenix as well. 'Wait up Imogen!' She yelled. They both stopped and waited for Scout and Phoenix 'So how's the birthday girl?' Scout asked as she handed Imogen a small bag. 'Good thanks!' She replied with a grin on her face. _**To Imogen, have a great birthday lots of love Scout ,Phoenix and Connor xx **_Imogen read on the small cupcake label. 'AWW thanks so much guys!' she spoke with happiness.

'No bother!' Connor spoke and they all hugged her. Imogen laughed, she couldn't believe that she actually had friends like this.

As they arrived at school Maggie, the owner of the school house and the school cook, came rushing over to Imogen 'Happy Birthday love!' she said hugging her. 'Aw thanks Maggie but seriously I don't know what everybody's making a fuss about.' Imogen admitted. 'It's because we care!' Maggie replied.

'Well thanks1' Imogen giggled. After this, the four of them walked to history for their first lesson with Miss Mcfall. It might have been because it was Friday or because it was Imogen's birthday but the morning soon went over and it was lunch time. Scout Imogen and Connor went to the Sports café and got lunch. 'Where's Phoenix?' Connor asked.

'He got a detention in maths for being a "cheater" when he was only asking for a rubber!' Scout replied. 'He said he'll see you later if he ever escapes!' Scout laughed. When they finished lunch, they went to the fourth lesson. Maths as usual was boring and the worst part of it was that they had a test.

After dragging slowly through that lesson, and the next (French) the bell soon went for home time and everyone raced out of school.

Chapter 4

'IMOGEN!' Scout yelled. 'I know its Friday but wait up,' she joked 'so I was wondering if you want to come the school house to watch a movie or something for your birthday. Connor and Phoenix will be there to' She finished.

Imogen giggled 'Thanks Scout that sounds great, what time should I come round?' she asked.

'Bout 6 if that's ok?' Scout asked.

'Cool, see you there!' Imogen spoke.

A few hours later, when Imogen had gotten changed, there was a knock on the door. Imogen slowly open the door and peered round to see who it was. It was Connor. 'Hey,' he began 'hope you don't mind I just thought you might want someone to walk to Scouts with.' He smiled. 'Thanks I didn't really know where to go so at least I'll have someone to get lost with….that came out wrong didn't it?' She questioned. 'No, its fine I know what you mean. C'mon lets go we don't want to be late do we? Connor said. Just then Imogen grabbed her bag and they both walked down to the school house. When they arrived, Scout took them into the living room. Imogen thought it looked bit dark but then suddenly, everybody from school jumped out and yelled 'SUPPRISE'. Imogen was ecstatic, she couldn't believe every one had done this for her. 'Oh My God Scout, I can't believe you've done this and you Connor and Phoenix!' she loved it.

After about half an hour Scout and Phoenix went off into the other room to help Maggie and Grantly set up the food. Connor and Imogen sat next to each other on the sofa and everybody else were just standing around talking. 'Thanks for everything.' Imogen said to Connor reaching over to hold his hand. 'What do you mean?' he asked not understanding fully.

'I mean for this and being there for me and being the only one to talk to me on the first day.' She replied sweetly.

'Yeah me to I feel like I can say anything to you.' He spoke leaning in to kiss her. Just then, Imogen's mum came barging in the bright red dress and shoes with Gus Hancock. She was obviously drunk. 'There's the birthday girl. A party and you didn't even invite me?!' Sally exclaimed. 'And who's this?' Maggie asked with interest. 'My Mum.' Imogen said with embracement. With that Sally and Gus went into the kitchen searching for a cork screw. Connor could see that Imogen wasn't happy and he didn't like it when she was unhappy. He got up and went into the kitchen and went over to Sally. 'Hi, Sally is it?' Connor asked.

'Yes. Do I know you?' She relied.

'I don't think so but I don't really think Imogen wants you here so if you could go…' he finished.

'Oh great so now my own daughter doesn't even want to talk to me. Fine I'll go!' sally exclaimed and zoomed out the back with Gus following.

Quickly, Connor went back into the room with some drinks and sat next to Imogen. 'She's gone now.' He told her.

'She just left?' Imogen asked.

'Yeah I just saw her walk out the back door.' Connor comforted her.

'Could I have a word outside?' Imogen asked Connor. His face suddenly got worried. 'Don't worry it's not bad.' She laughed. When they got outside the room Imogen sat on the stairs and Connor looked next to her. 'Do you like me I mean really like me and you're not just saying it.' Imogen asked Connor holding his hand.

'Look if you're not interested just say.' Connor said upset.

'No it's not that it's just…' Imogen sighed. Gently, she pulled back her hair and took out two hearing aids. 'I'm deaf.' She said.

'Deaf?' Connor replied.

'Does it matter?' she asked him. Connor shook his head and kissed Imogen for a while. Finally they broke apart and smiled at each other.

Chapter 5

'Hey, Imogen, wait up!' Connor called as he ran down the corridor after her. Imogen turned around, and grinned as she saw Connor running up to her. 'So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school today' He suggested, as they walked into the canteen, hand in hand. 'Yeah, sure, I'd love to' she replied as they took a seat at a sky blue table. 'And afterwards, maybe we could go back to mine, my mum will be out at the gym till about seven, so you can stay till then' Imogen said while opening a packet of ready salted crisps. 'Cool….. So come round mine about 4 and we can walk to the cinema together?' Connor said, while stealing one of Imogen's crisps. 'Great' Imogen grinned as the bell went and they went off to English.

As usual, English was so boring that Connor nearly fell asleep, the only thing keeping him awake was him making sure that his mother didn't try to swig any alcohol when the class wasn't looking. Christine was in a bad mood, as usual, and paid no attention to the fact that Connor was talking about his alcoholic of a mother to Imogen while Christine sat at her desk marking coursework. 'It's like she loves the drink more than she loves me' he sighed. He liked talking to Imogen about his problems, because since his mum became an alcoholic, Imogen was the only one he could talk to, and he knew that she would always be supportive, and never judged him.

'That's what you think, but she loves you really. Alcohol…. it messes with your head, she's not thinking straight… and whatever happens, you'll always have me.' Imogen whispered, and placed Connors hand in hers. Connor grasped on tightly. He never wanted to let go. He loved Imogen, and wanted to stay with her forever. However, his thoughts of happiness were soon interrupted by the end of school bell. His mother's voice soon echoed through the classroom:

'Don't forget I want your essays on Hamlet in by Thursday, or they'll be a detention for you'.

'Right, see you at 4 at yours then' said Imogen at the school gates as she turned left and Connor turned right.

**Chapter 6**

As Imogen walked up to Connors house, she was surprised to see him sitting on the curb outside his house. 'What are you doing out here in the cold?' She asked. She could see that he had been crying, but she didn't want to say anything in case it upset him further. Connor stood up and hugged Imogen.

'I just needed a bit of space away from her' he replied.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, but in actual fact was only 2 minutes. Connor wanted them to stay like this forever, just standing there together being completely in love. The moment was interrupted however, with Imogen looking at her watch and exclaiming

'Oh god, were going to be late, come on!'

She ran down the street while holding Connors hand, as she couldn't help feeling that meeting Connor might've been the best thing that ever happened to her. She felt completely herself around him, and loved not having to hide anything from him, like her deafness. He also understood her, and she understood him- and nothing could get in-between their love- apart from, of course, his interfering mum, but Imogen knew that Connor would eventually find a way to stop her nosing into their business all the time. As she was thinking, she heard a voice, the voice she knew and loved the most.

'Hello? Earth to Imogen, why have you stopped in the middle of the street?' Connor chuckled. 'Oh, sorry' Imogen replied, 'I was just thinking about things'.

'Like what?' Connor said as they walked through the front doors of the Greenock Cineplex.

'Oh, nothing you need to worry about' she smiled, as she wondered what Connor would've thought if she told him all the thoughts that had just been running through her head.

They took their seats in the cinema, and Connor did feel sort of bad, as he had told Imogen earlier that he wanted to see this film, when he actually had no interest in it at all, the only reason he said he'd see he wanted to see it was because he knew she wanted to see it and didn't want to let her down. He stared at Imogen's face for the whole of the film, contemplating her beauty, and thinking about how lucky he was to have her as a girlfriend. He loved looking at her when she seemed so intrigued and interested in the film, he loved the fact that at one point she took out her sketchpad to take notes, he loved how she paid attention to all the little details, and most of all, he loved her, and for then, that was all that mattered.

**Chapter 7**

After the cinema, Connor and Imogen started to walk home, talking about the movie. After about 20 minutes they arrived at Imogen's house and, like her mum said she was out. Slowly, Imogen got her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door smiling at Connor. 'So this is the living room.' Imogen started dumping her bag on the floor 'and this is the kitchen.' She finished. Connor laughed. 'What?' Imogen spoke. 'Nothing, just you getting exited. It's cute!' Connor smiled. Imogen giggled, she loved it when Connor teased her. Quickly Imogen made some sandwiches for a late tea and they went up to her room. After they had finished eating, Imogen's phone buzzed. 'Oh, it's my mum. She said she's gonna stay at my aunties tonight.' Imogen sighed. There was pause for a few minutes of Quiet. 'Hey would you like to stay the night,' Imogen whispered 'we'll have the whole house to our self's'.

'That would be great' Connor yawned 'Oh but there's one problem,' he muttered 'I'll have to go home to get some stuff.'

'Ok let's go then'

'We can't what about mum'

'Can't we just sneak in?'

'Good idea. Come on lets go'

With that decided, they both got their coats on and vestured out to Connors house. It was cold outside and Imogen was shivering. Connor put his arm around her and held her tight. He loved her but was so worried about taking her home- especially if his mother was going to be there. As expected, she was. She came barging through frowning and Connor. 'What do you think you are doing!' she exclaimed. Obviously she had been drinking. 'Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to Imogen's for the night!' he stated.

'So you're just going to leave me alone. How will I ever cope?' she hissed sarcastically. Connor had had enough. He grabbed Imogen and pulled her up the stairs. He grabbed a load of clothes and other important stuff and shoved them into his sports bag. Once again he grabbed Imogen and they both ran out of the house together and back to Imogen's house.

'Is she always like that?' Imogen asked.

'Pretty much.' He admitted.

When they arrived back at Imogen's house they went up to her room and unpacked. By the time they had finished, it was late so they decided to get ready for bed. Imogen lay on her bed and checked her phone. She also set her alarm for 7 am because they had school tomorrow. They both snuggled under the duvet to keep warm and then Connor held Imogen's hand close to his chest. 'I love you so much!' Connor spoke kissing Imogen on the head softly. She smiled and ran her fingers through his perfect brown hair. The moved closer and kissed. Soon after they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Chapter 8**

The next day, Connor and Imogen were awoken by Imogen's extremely loud beeping alarm clock. Imogen let out a big sigh and stretched. Connor lent over her and kissed her. 'Good night sleep?' he laughed. She nodded getting up and going into the bathroom. 'I'll go in the shower then you can be in then I'll make us some breakfast ok?' Imogen suggested. 'Sure.' Connor agreed. While Imogen was in the shower, Connor made the bed and took out Imogen's clothes and lay them out on the bed for her. After about ten minutes Imogen came out of the shower brushing her teeth. 'You can be in there now' announced Imogen. Connor then went in after Imogen had finished cleaning her teeth hugging her as he went past. She giggled to herself, she couldn't believe that Connor had done this for her. Quickly, she got ready and went down stairs to make Connor and herself breakfast. She didn't really have much food in considering her mum was supposed to have gone food shopping yesterday. Any way she soon got some toast and cereal out ready for Connor coming down. 'Are you down stairs Imogen?' Connor shouted from upstairs. 'Yeah in the kitchen.' She replied. Connor then soon came down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'Sorry it's not the best breakfast,' Imogen apologized 'my mum was supposed to of gone food shopping yesterday but she obviously hasn't'.

'Its fine' Connor spoke gently knowing that she had tried her best. Besides, he didn't really have an appetite with the thought of his mum at the back of his mind.

After breakfast they both got their coats and bags and set off for school. Imogen could tell Connor was worrying about his mum. She tried to comforting him and it did work for a bit until they got through the school gates then he got side tracked again. 'Hey Conner are you ok…. Earth to Connor?!'

'Oh sorry. Wait oh god my mums not in yet!' Connor said worriedly

'I'm sure she'll be here soon' Imogen began 'look here she comes now**.**' She finished

Cautiously, Christine, Connors mum, got out of her car and looked over at Connor and Imogen. Connor walked over to her. 'You ok?' he asked. 'Of course Connor can you not trust me to be alone for one night?' she laughed however Connor was not. He knew she hadn't been able to remember last night. He turned around and he and Imogen started walking to registration. Just before they got there they were stopped off by their lockers to get there files. 'Prepare for 20 minutes of boredom' Imogen teased. Everyone hated registration- full on maths or reading for 20 minutes. Connor lent down and kissed Imogen. She giggled and then smiled. 'All ready for another day' Connor joked. They laughed getting their files and headed towards room 118. Despite Connor having other friends they either 1. Didn't go to this school or 2. They didn't hang around with him but none of them knew about his mum's problem even though they all claimed him to be there best mate. Any way, he was happy spending all his time with Imogen because she understood him like no one else did.

After registration Connor and Imogen went up to English. When they entered they saw Miss Boston standing at the front of the class. 'Now unfortunately Mrs Mulgrew is running late so take out your reading book and read for about 15 minutes.' She ordered. Connor buried his head into his hand. He couldn't believe this. 'Where is she?' he thought. Imogen, seeing Connor was worried, took his hand and held it firmly. 'I'm sure she'll just be running a bit late. Give her a few minutes. 'Imogen whispered gently. She was right, and, after a few minutes Christine came in. Straight away Connor could tell she had been drinking. 'Thank you Nikki' she started 'I was marking textbooks and lost track of the time.' She said apologetically yet lying to her face.

'No bother' she said walking out of the class room.

'Ok class take out your text books and your copies of Hamlet and work in pairs to find out how the language differs to our modern language. Connor can I see you outside for a moment?' She spoke. Connor looked down at Imogen worried. She gave him a comforting smile as he went past. When they got out side Christine began to speak 'Where did you go last night?' she questioned

'At Imogen's like I told you' he sighed getting fed up. 'When?' 'When I came home to get some clothes and other things after I had been to the cinema with Imogen but you know you probably can't remember because you were so drunk!' he spoke furiously. 'Well next time tell me properly. You can go back in now.' She finished not being able to come up with a good excuse.

**Chapter 9**

The next two lessons flew by quite quickly and soon the bell rang for lunch. They had just had was French so they were close to the dinner hall. The small queue went down quickly and they got their lunch and sat down at a small table. 'I can't believe she actually couldn't remember last night' Connor complained.

'Parents, They're are a worry. You bring them up. Try and teach them right from wrong but in the end you have to let them fly from the nest.'

'What are you on about?' Connor laughed pinching of Imogen's chips. Imogen smiled. She then explained that when she was little her mum used to go out at night and leave her in the house for hours alone. Connor held her hand. He knew, of course, what it was like to not be understood or looked after properly. After lunch they went outside and wandered round the school grounds a few times before the bell rang for fourth period. They wandered into the Art room and took their seats. Their topic was pop art and they were making 3d pop art jewellery. As the teacher was talking, Connor pulled a small silver ring with a beautiful red flower on the top. Imogen grinned at him speechless. 'It's for you' Connor spoke kindly. 'It's beautiful. How did you make it?' she asked interested.

'It's melted plastic and well the base was bought from a jewellery shop.' He replied. For the rest of the lesson Imogen sat admiring her ring and occasionally sketching a few things in her art book. Time passed quickly and the next lesson flew by quite quickly. This was probably because it was Friday and everything went quickly on Fridays.

After school, Connor went home and called Imogen.

'Hey' he said happy to hear her voice.

'Hi' she replied. 'Whats up?' she asked.

'Nothing much just fancyed a chat.' Connor spoke.

' So doing anything interesting?' Imogen grinned.

'No not really' Connor started.

'Is your mum not in yet?' imogen questioned.

'No, hey do you want to do something?' Connor asked.

'Yeah sure like what?' Imogen smiled to herself.

'Don't know really we could just hang around somewhere.' Connor sugested.

'Yeah ok give me 10 minutes and I'll come round for you.' Imogen agreed.

' Ok see you then.' Connor ended. They then hung up and imogen got ready.

While imogen was getting ready the doorbell rang. She quickly ran down stairs and aswered the door. 'Hey I thought I was calling for you?' imogen said as Connor came into the house.

'Yeah well mum came home early so I told her I was going to see a mate.' Connor addmitted. Imogen pulled connor in then closed the do or. He was shivering. 'Cold outside?' Imogen asked.

'Yeah freezing!' Connor laughed.

'We could just stay here if you like.' Imogen sugested.

'Would that be ok?' he asked.

'Of course' she replied.

Chapter 10

When they got upstairs, Imogen finished getting ready and sat on the bed leaning on Conners chest. He put his arm around he and kissed her forhead. Despite them being indoors, imogen was shivering. 'So what do you want to do?' imogen asked.

'I don't mide.' Connor replied trying to be polite.

'Ok.' She giggled and got up and got out some old board games. She laughed wiping off the dust. Connor looked at her and smiled. 'Dusty?' he joked. Imogem nodded. ' Yeah I havent played them for like 6 years!' she laughed. ' Hang on,' Imogen put the bord games away and got out her skech pad. 'Do you like it?' she whispered. Connor looked at the drawing with amazement. It was him.

'I love it.' He spoke hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back. At that moment Sally and Christine came in. 'Whats going on in here then?' Sally asked. 'Mum, I can explain, ' imogen began. 'I did say Connor was coming round and we where gonna go out but it's raining so we just decided to stay in is that ok?' imogen asked.

'Oh I remember you saying now sorry my memorys getting worse.' Sally laughed as she walked out of the room.

'Connor you have some explaining to do to now! You said you were going to a mates not coming to see a girl!' Christine spoke getting anoyed. Imogen and Connor looked at each other speechless. 'Mum I told you about an hour ago I was going to a friends house and Imogen's my friend.' Connor pointed out. 'any way, how did you I was was here?' he went on.

'Just a guess' Christine lied.

'You followed me here didn't you?!' Connor stormed.

'Oh grow up Connor im not like that.' Christine covered up. Connor, however could tell she had been drinking already.

'Mum just go before I lose my temper completely.' Connor spoke nearly in tears.

'Fine but don't expect me to be in later I'm going out!' Christine announced. With that, Christine raced out the room and out of the front day.

Connor sat silent for afew minutes and then sunk into Imogen, tears falling quickly falling down his face. Imogen hugged him tight. 'Do you want to stay the night?' she asked him gently.

'Yes please!' Connor pled. Imogen let Connor lie on the bed while she went down stairs to ask her mum if Connor could stay the night. 'Of couse he can!' Sally insisted. Imogen was quite supprised with her mum saying he could stay round because she was normaly strict about who could come round but scine Imogen started Waterloo Road she didn't really mind. Imogen rushed upstairs and told connor her mum was ok with him spending the night round hers. Connor hugged her back. 'Thank you for helping me and always being there fo me.' She grinned. Imogen smiled back at him, she rememberd saying the same thing to him the day they got together.

At 9 o'clock Connor and Imogen got into bed and fell asleep together with both of them hearing the words 'I love you' before going to sleep and dreeming about each other and because they loved each other so much they never left go of each others hand all through the night.


End file.
